


Pillar

by V_0_X



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Danganronpa Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, I want my boys to be happy, M/M, Wholesome, and be able to go to each other for anything, that's how relationships work guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_0_X/pseuds/V_0_X
Summary: Sometimes you just need someone there to pick you up if you fall...or better yet, someone there to keep you from falling in the first place.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	Pillar

**Author's Note:**

> Something wholesome with a good helping of angst...this uh...this gets a bit rambly in some places and the ending isn't all that great. I'm still learning though so bear with me!

Anniversaries were usually a good thing...birthdays, wedding days...days that people look _forward_ to. But there are those rare few that only serve as reminders of a bitter past...the loss of a loved one that continues to sting years after it happened. Mondo was all too familiar with this feeling. Every year, he'd lock himself in the Crazy Diamonds' garage and work – anything to try and distract himself from a truth that slaps him in the face every time that name is brought up... _Daiya_.

Mondo didn't hate his brother...he didn't have any kind of resentment towards him. In fact, he adored his brother and looked up to him like a hero. So much so that the pain of losing him continues to linger...though, perhaps that is a pain that will never truly go away. A testament to just how close they were...but, it wasn't always easy to carry.

He knew he wasn't alone...Ishimaru stood by him through thick and thin. But he hated burdening the prefect with his family troubles...Taka had plenty of that all on his own with his father's struggles at work and his family's struggle to simply _survive_. Mondo wasn't sure how Taka had the strength to withstand it...if he didn't have his Diamonds by his side, he's certain that even he would crack under all that pressure.

_Diamonds are the hardest substance known to man...but they're also brittle...and a single strike from a hammer can easily shatter one._

-

Taka was aware of this...anniversary. Mondo had mentioned the death of his brother before, but wasn't particularly open about how it affected him. Being one who doesn't like it when others are made to put up with his personal problems, Taka understood the logic. It wasn't so much pride as it was...guilt? He wasn't sure what the right word for it was, but he didn't need to. He knew that today, Mondo needed someone...the biker would never admit it, but the prefect didn't want him to think he had to suffer this alone,

“You're my boyfriend, Mondo...no, not even that seems like a fitting title anymore.”

Taka stared at the mirror, and shook his head at his own words, “Oh what am I kidding...I need to see him. And that's that.” It was a school night...and on any other night, Taka would have been studying or trying to get a good night's sleep. But this _wasn't_ any other night. This was urgent.

Heading towards the front door, he passes his father he glances back at him as he does,

“You're heading out? It's getting late you know.”

Taka paused, looking back at the older man,

“Yes, I'm aware, Father. But, I am needed somewhere.”

“I'm guessing it has something to do with Oowada-kun?”

“Yes...but it's more than that. I...I can't go into details about it...I apologize for being vague!” Taka gave an apologetic bow of his head, “But I need to be with him tonight.”

Takaaki watched his son carefully – Taka always was a devoted student, and despite his increased association with this delinquent, his studies haven't suffered. In fact, the more the old cop thought about it...the more he's noticed a change in his son's behavior. He was more lively...smiled a lot more...he seemed _genuinely_ happy. Like the weight of his family's cursed legacy had let up just a little bit off of his shoulders.

He sighed softly, “I can't say I approve of this relationship you've forged, but I won't deny that it's done you some good either. If he truly needs you, then go,” Straightening up, Takaaki nodded his head, “Just be careful out there...”

“Of course! Thank you!” Taka bowed once more, but wasted no time in turning and leaving the house. Takaaki watched from the doorway as Taka practically ran down the street towards his destination. A faint smile teased the corners of his mouth, but he said nothing before turning and heading back inside.

-

Taka liked to think he was a decent runner. He wasn't exactly athletic, but he _was_ fit and made it a point to maintain his physical health. Even then, however, running from his home to what could count as the other side of town was definitely farther than he typically ran in a day. But this was important...and he was thankful that his stamina felt the same. He didn't really need to guess where Mondo might be...the guy wasn't at home all that often, after all. And upon reaching the garage and seeing a few of the Diamonds members sitting outside, he knew he'd picked the right place.

One of them looked up from his drink to see the prefect approaching, and while he didn't recognize him right away, it didn't take long. That spiky black hair and those intense red eyes were hard to forget...they'd only met a few times, but Mondo spoke highly of him the few times he was brought up. Perhaps that was why the Diamonds weren't immediately hostile towards him for trespassing onto their 'turf'.

Another stood up and approached him, “Yo, you look like you ran a marathon...lemme see if I can remember you...Ishimaru, right?” The Compass looked up at him and immediately straightened himself up,

Though he was winded from the run, Taka was able to catch his breath long enough to answer, “Yes! I'm here to...”

“...to see the boss. I figured as much.” He looked back at the others who simply shrugged their shoulders, “He's not exactly taking visitors...today's kind of a bad day for 'im.”

“I know that.” Taka was quick and to the point, “It's why I am here.”

“Is it? I mean, it's the reason we're here, too.”

“Then I trust that you understand the urgency of it.” Taka eyed the Diamond, and while his furrowed brows gave the look of someone who's perpetually angry, his eyes showed a level of concern. He walked past the biker and towards the side door leading into the garage – no one stopped him, though. He glanced back at them and one piped up,

“We know what you mean to the guy. We're his _brothers_....and as much as we wanna be there for him, you got something a brother can't give him.”

Taka couldn't help but let his expression soften somewhat, and simply nodded his thanks before slowly opening the door and going inside. He'd found himself in a room separate from the main garage, the only entrance being an empty door frame. Walking through it, his eyes quickly fixated on the figure leaning over a table covered in various tools and scrap from other vehicles, “Mondo...”

The man in questioned stiffened upon hearing his name, but relaxed when he realized who it was. _Dammit, why'd ya have to show up_ _ **now**_ _?_ Turning back to Taka, Mondo quirked a brow, “You sure got impeccable timing...and I can see my boys let you in without any trouble.”

“Were they not supposed to?”

“Does it matter?” His voice was rough...and as Taka closed the distance, he quickly spied the redness in the corner of his eyes. All this time by himself... _let me in, Mondo!_

“Of course it does. You were planning on dealing with this on your own...weren't you?” His tone wasn't accusatory in anyway...in fact, there was a level of tenderness in the way he spoke. Reaching out he took the bikers hands in his own. His fingers were slick with grease, and while Taka might have been grossed out by it any other time, he simply held them there.

Mondo stared down at him, a slight blush blooming across his face before looking away and pulling his hands from Taka's grip, “I'm fine. This ain't nothing I can't handle on my own.”

The prefect cast his gaze downward – for now, he wouldn't try to argue and unintentionally upsetting the other. He looked at the bike situated in the center of the garage floor. It was propped up in such a way that indicated it was being built on. It was a curious looking piece really...the Crazy Diamonds' bikes were usually pretty pristine. This one though...though it looked functional, for the most part, there were parts that still looked out of place. A dented up fender, a missing windscreen. Some parts looked newer than others, as if they'd either been replaced or were painstakingly polished back to their former luster.

“It ain't gonna bite you, you know.” Taka had been so fixated on the bike that Mondo speaking up actually startled him a bit. Looking back, he saw that his boyfriend was now standing right next to him with a towel in his hands, “It was his, you know...Daiya's...”

“O-Oh! Your brother...” Taka trailed off, “...today is...”

“You don't gotta repeat it. I don't need someone else here feelin' sorry for me. In fact, you weren't even suppos' ta come...” Mondo tried to glower down at him, but the way Taka looked at him made it difficult to be as angry as he wanted to be, “...you...you don't need to see me...” It was clear as day that he was fighting back tears again, “You don't need to be seein' me like this. _Especially_ you.”

“Mondo, stop!” Taka turned to face him fully, “I'm not here to pity you...I'm here to provide support.” The prefect placed his hand on his chest, “There's no reason for you to be dealing with this on your own. You won't even let your brothers stand by you...”

“They don't need to get involved, Taka,” Mondo snapped back, but winced at the harshness in his own voice, “And neither do you!”

“And why shouldn't I, Mondo! I'm your _boyfriend_...not only that, I promised to stand by you no matter what. And I'll be _damned_ if I'm going to break that promise!”

The biker gritted his teeth – his first reaction when he was pissed off was, usually, to punch the person causing it. But this wasn't any random person...this was Taka. _His boyfriend._ Adding that to the fact that Mondo wasn't actually angry...this wave of emotions was usually something he was content with riding out alone. He could work on restoring his brothers bike as a distraction of sorts, but the weight of the reality was enough to crush a man...to drive him absolutely insane. His Diamonds were usually there to pick him back up if he fell, but he couldn't always rely on them...not for something like this.

Taka stood there, ready to take the brunt of whatever storm was brewing inside his significant other...he could see the emotional battle taking place behind those eyes. He watched as Mondo brought his hands up and covered his face, and knew he couldn't just stand there. Stepping closer, he reached up and pulled Mondo's hands down away from his face and then closer to himself,

“Please...” Taka could feel the tears burning at the corners of his own eyes, but he knew he couldn't let himself break down...no, that was Mondo's job right now, “...you don't have to put on a brave face for me. Not now... _certainly_ not now! You're going through literal hell right now...please, let me be here for you so you don't have to go through it alone. You don't need to suffer like this!”

Mondo felt his resolve waver, and the longer he stared down at Taka, the faster it began to dissolve. That annoying little hall monitor was the last person Mondo would have ever gone to for stuff like this. Back then anyways...before they really got to know each other. And yet here he was...the only person Mondo trusted with well... _everything_.

Leaning forward, he allowed his forehead to touch Taka's, “D-Damn...you're too fucking stubborn, you know that?” Though Taka would have scolded him for cursing, he lets it slide this time around,

“I'll take that as a compliment.”

Mondo pushed forward and gave the prefect and tight hug, burying his face into the shorter male's shoulder. It was...a little awkward considering he had to lean down a fair bit, but Taka could manage. He's more than happy to stand there and hold his lover there, even as the tears began bleeding through his uniform's fabric. He felt Taka nuzzle into the side of his neck.

Taka always praised Mondo...for being the rock that kept him from letting his troubles from doing to his head. That kept him grounded in reality while also providing him someone to hold onto when things were too hard to handle by himself. But, there was something about him that kept Mondo kicking as well – if Mondo was the rock...Taka was the damn _pillar_. Stronger than he gives himself credit for...supportive in every way. A strength that Mondo both envied and admired...and one that he found himself relying on more than once.

“ _Thank you, Taka...I love you.”_

“H-Hey, Taka...”

“Yes, Mondo?”

“When I finish fixing up Bro's bike, would you like to take a spin on it with me? He wouldn't want it to just sit in here and not be used for anything.”

Taka hesitated at first – he trusted Mondo's driving abilities, sure, but motorcycles still made him nervous. But, if it meant helping Mondo find some comfort in all this, he was happy to oblige,

“Of course! As long as we wear the required protection!”

“I ain't fittin' this in a motorcycle helmet, bro...”

“That's no excuse!”

"Sure it is!"


End file.
